


Water Me

by lovivebe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Little simon au, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovivebe/pseuds/lovivebe
Summary: So naturally, after posing and making sure you could see all angles of his new set, he pressed what he thought was Allen's contact and sent them with the caption "do you like? ;)". After not receiving a response, Simon checked the message again.Except that it didn't say Allen at the top.It said Alec.Fuck.





	1. Chapter 1

Simon hadn't meant to send Alec pictures of him in lingerie, honestly.

Simon had just gotten a new set in the mail. Pink leather straps link together over his chest and waist, with pink lacy panties, and to top it all off, a matching pink leather choker with the words 'DADDY'S LITTLE MONSTER' on it. He was so excited to share his new set with a friend.

Allen was....good. Simon wasn't actually interested in him, but Allen entertained his little lingerie escapades. And Simon liked sending pictures of himself posing in front of his standing mirror to Allen, because he would always send back compliments and encouragements.

So naturally, after posing and making sure you could see all angles of his new set, he pressed what he thought was Allen's contact and sent them with the caption "do you like? ;)". After not receiving a response, Simon checked the message again. 

Except that it didn't say Allen at the top.

It said Alec.

Fuck.

Alec was Clary's girlfriend's uppity brother who never made eye contact and only spoke in sarcastic remarks. Simon and Alec had only ever texted once when Simon didnt know if Clary had made it home okay. And they just went from months of silence to Simon's exposed body in lingerie. Simon quickly got to work writing out a response but was interupted by a text from Alec popping up.

'Yes.'

Simon felt his breath leave his lungs. He couldn't believe it. Was Alec being sarcastic again? Simon had to make sure. But before he could even begin, another message popped up.

'Do you have any stockings to go with that?'

Simon thought on it. He had a lot of stockings and socks. He surely had several pink pairs with different textures and patterns. He deleted his previous apology and just typed back 'yes'. A few seconds later, Alec responded. 

'Put them on and show me.'

Simon quickly got up and rushed over to his boudoir. He looked at all his pink ones, but couldn't decide between the silk thighhighs or the cotton knee-huggers. He grabbed both of them and laid them out on his floor before snapping a picture and sent to Alec. 'cotton or silk?' He added. Alec took a couple seconds. 

'Silk.'

Simon shivered before slipping the silk stockings on. He always loved the feeling of silk against his thighs. And shaving his legs always made it feel even better. That's why he started shaving regularly.  He rubbed his hands over the stockings, enjoying them, before remembering that he had a fan waiting for him. Posing in front of the mirror, he felt a bit awkward now. But he made it work. Even getting a bit playful and having a pic of him ready to snap one of the stockings against the meat of his thigh.He breathed in, steadying himself, before sending them.

He didn't get a response for several minutes. 

Simon started biting his nails, worrying. What if Alec was fucking with him? What if Alec was sending the pictures around? His thoughts were interupted when Alec sent him a picture of his own.

It was, what Simon presumed was, Alec's spent cock. Cum was pooling on the person's stomach and running down from the head. Simon licked his lips. It looked big. Another message showed up from Alec. This one almost made Simon pass out from a mixture of disbelief and possible excitement.

'Stay in your apartment. Don't touch yourself. I'll be there in 5.'


	2. It Only Takes A Moment

Simon couldn't remember how long he and Alec had been making out.

 

It had been two weeks since the text incident and ever since, Alec practically lived with Simon. Granted, Alec and Simon were having sex as much as possible and it's hard to do that when you live with your family, but Simon still felt giddy. They spent every moment learning each other. What they liked, what they didn't like, what drove them crazy. Simon would've never thought Alec was into biting.

 

So now here they were, sloppily making out on Simon's couch. Alec was seated normally with Simon on his lap, legs bracketing Alec's waist. Simon had decided to get a little saucy with his outfit today, a hot pink mini skirt and matching crop top, both made of velvet, and dark red pantyhose. It was Valentine's Day, after all.

 

Simon would feel his jaw getting sore and couldn't ignore it anymore, finally pulling away from Alec's lips. "I need a break!" He said, panting heavily. Looking at Alec, Simon could see he had smeared the shimmery lip gloss Simon had out on prior to Alec's arrival all over Alec's mouth and chin. It made Simon giggle. He wiped a thumb over some of the lip gloss, trying to clean Alec up a bit.

 

"Sorry, I got lip gloss all over your face." Simon said with a grin. Alec reached up and wiped a bit of the lip gloss off his face before looking at it. Sure enough, there was lip gloss on his finger. "Hold on, I'll go get you a make up wipe to get that off." Simon climbed off of his spot from Alec's lap and began walking towards his room but stopped in front of the TV.

 

"Oh, I forgot I put 'Hello, Dolly' on." Simon said, abandoning the task at hand to watch the movie. It was the duet scene, Simon's favorite part.

 

_And that is all that love's about_

Simon mouthed along the words before turning back to Alec, shocked to find that he had stood up from the couch and was right behind him. "Isn't this such a sweet part?" Simon asked. Alec didnt respond. He placed an arm on Simon's waist and held the other out. Simon was confused, but got the position for a dance anyway. Alec moved them in small circles, mindful of the tiny living area, but Simon couldn't but more ecstatic at the romanic gesture.

 

_That it only took a moment_

  
_To be loved_

 

Alec dipped Simon and kissed him again, but this one was deep and passionate. An underlying tone of romance where as their previous kisses had just been about sex. Alec pulled back slowly, and with a smile on his face, said "Happy Valentine's Day, Simon."

 

_A whole life long_


	3. Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing

It had been a quick slight of hand. Everything was going swimmingly on their date, albiet having only just walked into the restaurant. Simon was dressed in one of his shorter black dresses, and it was driving Alec wild just to look at. And when they took their seat, Simon slipped something into Alec's coat pocket.

Curious, Alec reached into the pocket as he sat down and pulled out what Simon had given him. It was one of Simon's black lace panties. More specifically, the pair that Alec had picked out when Simon asked him what he wanted him to wear tonight. But if Alec was holding these, then what was Simon wearing? 

It finally clicked. Alec's eyes widened as his gaze snapped up to meet Simon's face. He had that kitten-like smile that Alec often saw on Simon's face.

Simon wasn't wearing anything underneath the dress.

Alec could feel his body getting physically hot. He pinched his collar and pulled at it, trying to get cool air under his clothes. Simon chuckled, the little shit. Alec had to bite back a groan when Simon adjusted in his seat and crossed his legs.

"Something wrong, Alec?"

Alec didn't respond, his eyes glued to Simon's lap. He wasn't sure if he could last for long like this. His mind as so preocupied with what was underneath the dress that he didn't even notice Simon move his chair right next to Alec.

It was too much.

He excused himself and quickly ran into the bathroom, desperate to clear his head. Of only Simon would let him have that. But that wasn't in Simon's plans for the night. He followed Alec into the bathroom, waiting a few seconds as to not raise suspicion.

Alec was hunched over one of the sinks, the water running, and his face wet. Simon smirk, but didn't say anything, and walked over to one of the other sinks, sitting on it. His shame evacuated, he sat with his legs apart. Perfectly wide for Alec to slid between. Which he did.

Alec rubbed himself between Simon's legs, groaning when he didn't feel anything seperating his pants from Simon's dick. Simon couldn't hold back a moan either, it reverberating off the bathroom tiles. Having had enough, Alec finally reached between them to prepare Simon for a quickie, but was shocked to find that Simon was already prepared.

"I fingered myself at home! Now hurry up and fuck me!" 

Alec was happy to oblige.

 

He made quick work of fishing his cock out of his pants, and quickly drove himself into Simon. Alec gave Simon a few seconds to adjust, noticing that overloaded look on his face. "I'm fine, baby, keep going." Simon whispered. Alec nipped at Simon's throat, something he knew made Simon go wild, before thrusting in and out of Simon. There was no gentleness about it this time, both of them too worked up to be gentle.

Much faster than he liked to admit, Alwc found himself at his wit's end. "I'm gonna cum. Where do you want it?" He managed to croak out. Simon gasped and responded "I-In me!". How could Alec say no to such an earnest request? He found his climax soon after, and Simon following right behind him.

They both just stood there afterwards, catching their breath. Simon reached up and stroked Alec's chin, feeling the beginning stuble of his beard. "You growin' out your beard?" He asked with a slur in his words. Alec didn't say anything, just shook his head 'no'. Simon chuckled and leaned forward to press a kiss to the corner of Alec's mouth.

"You should, It'd look good on you."


End file.
